Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE)
Star Wars Battlefront II is the seventh entry in the ''Star Wars: Battlefront'' series and sequel to 2015's , and is currently in development by EA DICE, Criterion Games, and Motive Studios. The sequel was announced during an earnings call by EA's CFO, Blake Jorgensen, in May 2016. The game will feature content from all three Star Wars trilogies. In January 2017, the EAStarWars Twitter page revealed that the next Battlefront is having more locations, heroes, eras, and an all-new singleplayer campaign, meaning more than double the content from the original game. The game was to be officially announced at Star Wars Celebration, but a 30-second trailer was leaked before the official reveal. The full trailer was shown at Star Wars Celebration, and features an action packed campaign, multiplayer battles across different eras (The Clone Wars, Galactic Civil War, space battles, as well as air battles, and the [[First Order-Resistance conflict|events of The Force Awakens and The Last Jedi]]). Bernd Diemer, the creative director of Battlefront II, has stated that the game will not feature a Season Pass, as that would fragment the community. In regards to what will replace the season pass, Diemer states that DICE will "have something different in mind that will allow you to play longer". Mark Webster, executive producer of Star Wars Battlefront II, announced on April 15th, 2017, at Star Wars Celebration in Orlando, Florida, that the worldwide release of the game would be November 17th, 2017, with those who pre-order getting the game 3 days early, and those with EA Access on November 9th. The storyline predominantly follows Iden Versio, commander of the Imperial Special Forces unit Inferno Squadron. Upon witnessing the destruction of the second Death Star, Versio's troops look to her for direction. Versio tells her troops that they will avenge the Emperor. The story will span thirty years, beginning in the waning months of the Galactic Civil War and concluding around the destruction of Starkiller Base. There will be segments in the campaign where other characters are playable as well, including Luke Skywalker and Kylo Ren. Several confirmed planets include Endor, Tatooine, Hoth, Jakku, Yavin IV, Starkiller Base, Takodana, Kamino, Naboo, Crait and Kashyyyk as well as a new planet named Vardos. Unlike the previous game, this installment will include classes. At EA Play, the multiplayer gameplay trailer was unveiled, along with livestream featuring the Assault On Naboo. It was confirmed that the post-release content will be free, starting with the first season including heroes Finn and Captain Phasma, and the planet Crait from ''The Last Jedi. '' Game Versions The game will release as two versions, the Standard Edition and the Elite Trooper Deluxe Edition. The standard costs $60, while the Deluxe edition costs $80. Gallery SWBF_2017_Concept_Art.png|A Motive Studios employee working on concept art of this game. SWB2_logo.jpg Battlefront_II_Keyart.jpg Battlefront_II_01.png Battlefront_II_02.png|TIEs chasing the Falcon over a river Battlefront_II_03.png Battlefront_II_04.png|An X-Wing flying into a fight with an Imperial Star Destroyer Battlefront_II_05.png|Kylo Ren and First Order Storm Troopers on Starkiller Base Battlefront_II_06.png Battlefront_II_07.png|2 First Order Stormtroopers Battlefront_II_08.png|Darth Maul Battlefront_II_09.png|A promo showing a Kylo Ren skin from The Last Jedi that can be unlocked via preorder star_wars_battlefront_2__Battle Droid.jpg Kamino1.jpg|Jango Fett's Slave One chasing Obi-Wan's Jedi Starfighter on Kamino Kamino2.jpg|Clones battling on Kamino. Jango Fett's Slave One can be seen taking off. Jakku1.jpg Jakku2.jpg Jakku3.jpg Naboo.jpg Vardos.jpg Yavin.jpg Star-Wars-Battlefront-II-1-1140x641.jpg Star-Wars-Battlefront-II-2-1140x641.jpg Star-Wars-Battlefront-II-6-1140x552.jpg Star-Wars-Battlefront-II-9-1140x640.jpg Star-Wars-Battlefront-II-13-1140x641.jpg DBvabc8U0AAVHrb.jpg|Naboo Battlefront E3 2017 08.jpg Battlefront E3 2017 07.jpg Battlefront E3 2017 06.jpg Battlefront E3 2017 05.jpg Battlefront E3 2017 04.jpg Battlefront E3 2017 03.jpg Battlefront E3 2017 01.jpg Battle droids battlefront 2 2017.jpg sw-battlefront2-classes_sjw2.jpg Battlefront_II_-_Rey.png Battlefront_II_-_Inferno_Squad.png Videos STAR WARS BATTLEFRONT 2 Trailer Tease (2017) Star Wars Battlefront II Full Length Reveal Trailer Star Wars Battlefront 2 Official Gameplay Trailer ja:スター・ウォーズ バトルフロントII (2017) Category:DICE series articles Category:Battlefront Series